Gas turbine engines must be run at very high temperatures, particularly in a combustor section thereof where engine fuel is burned in combination with high pressure air to form high temperature, high pressure combustion gases. These gases are used downstream of the combustor by a turbine section where the kinetic energy of the gases, powers the engine. Therefore, it is desirable to increase the temperature of the combustion gases for more effective engine performance. Nevertheless, the durability of an engine fuel system, particularly the durability of a flexible fuel manifold assembly positioned around the combustor, is challenged in such an elevated temperature environment. For example, fuel leakages from the flexible fuel manifold assembly, particularly fuel leakages from the joints thereof, are always issues of concern for engine designers.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved fuel manifold assembly for gas turbine engines, in order to prevent fuel leakages therefrom and to increase the durability thereof.